Sweet Kisses
by DiamondMolls
Summary: Will a secret between lovers bring them closer or tear them apart? NH AU


**Title: Sweet Kisses**

A/N: This was written for the OTH Ficathon started by the lovely Lee(SouthernBangel). THis request was written for Nats(MightyPretty). I hope you like it. Also thanks to Dawn and Lori for your help and brainstorming.

Summary: NH AU Will a secret shared between two lovers bring them closer or tear them apart?

Heavy panting breaths filled the room. Lips collided, hands roamed and clothes were strewn about as the lovers devoured each other. They couldn't hold back and wait any longer. It was risky and they both knew it but the need for one another couldn't wait for the night so here they were having sex in the storeroom of a classroom where she was the professor and he was the student.

_Haley James looked over her class list for her fall semester English Literature class. She loved the beginning of the semester. So much promise and so much hope. This was her third semester as a professor in the English department at Wake Forest University. She had been a student here and loved every second of it. After receiving her masters degree she was offered a position teaching. So at the age of 25 she was in charge and loving every minute of it. She glanced down at her roster for her nine o'clock class and stumbled upon a name that looked semi familiar. Nathan Scott. She knew that name from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. Oh well now was not the time for detective work. Haley needed to figure out a way to make 75 students actually appreciate the __likes __of William Shakespeare. She glanced at herself in the mirror wondering if what she was wearing was ok. She smoothed her hands over the fitted short sleeved white button down tucked into a slim black pencil skirt. Her chestnut hair fell down around her shoulders and she had kept her makeup light not wanting to ho it up on her first day. Haley took a deep breath and fell into her chair and tried to busy herself as her students billowed into class.Nathan Scott looked down at his schedule and sighed. God he really should have __done __this when he was younger but no, he had to go straight into the NBA out of high school. SO here he was, 27 and sidelined permanently with a slow healing shattered knee. He tried his best to keep his limp from being more than slightly noticeable. It was hard though considering he was walking through the ancient building with students almost a decade younger.. He was not excited about his next class at all. English freaking Lit. He must have been doped up on pain meds the day he decided that would be a class he could take. All he wanted to do was go to school and graduate with something simple like a business degree so maybe in the future he could start his own sports agency or whatever shit he could think of. But I guess even business majors need English Lit. He pulled __down __his ball cap and tried desperately to hide his face. The press at first had had a field day with his decision to go back to school but thanks to basketball being out of season the hype had died down. His fellow students still gave him an amused awestruck look but he managed to blend in for the most part which was exactly __what__ he wanted. He finally found the door to his first class and shuffled his way to a seat in the middle of the lecture hall. He looked up as the professor began to speak and for the first time he actually saw her. She was hot and damn did she look young. Her b big brown eyes were what he noticed first…followed very closely by her voluptuous __breasts __straining against the white button down she wore. He figured she was going for a demure look but that curvy body of hers was not going to help her in any way. English Lit suddenly got to looking a whole lot better._

_Haley looked up at the students in their seats and gave a soft smile as she stood up to introduce herself. One man in particular stood out to her. He was sitting in the middle of the room a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. He had a chiseled jaw line and a full mouth. Haley flushed a bit at his large muscular frame and quickly chastised herself for thinking not so pure thoughts about a student, most likely a student several years her junior. But her face locked on his and she realized who she was looking at . Nathan Scott, former shooting guard for the Dallas Mavericks. Her best friend Jake was a fan and she couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together when she saw his name on her roster. She knew he had to retire but never expected him to be in her nine o'clock English Lit class. Teaching this class just got more interesting._

Nathan ran his hands over Haley's back as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. The table they were on was squeaking and rattling and he was almost sure that it would collapse under the weight of their frantic ministrations. Haley grabbed onto Nathan's shoulders and pressed her lips hungrily against his. He quickly responded as he lifted her hips off the desk plunging even deeper into her. They were both chasing their release but wanting to hold off as long as they could to savor yet another stolen moment. They were rarely ever this risky and had never ever taken to having sex before class but he couldn't wait. They spent almost every night together either at his place or hers. Both working hard at sneaking around keeping their privacy in tact. Even though they were both adults she was still his professor and he was still her student. Things were too risky if heir relationship came to light. She would probably lose her job, a job she loves. He felt too much for her to let her lose her passion. But right now they both savored the feelings of their bodies gliding together and their breathless moans and whimpers of satisfaction.

"Ooh Nathan that feels so amazing…don't stop I am so close" Haley let out between kisses to Nathan' s neck.

Her words spurred him on as he whispered her name over and over in a chant.

"My god Haley you feel so good..just hold on a little longer"

He leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her heart race. Much like the first time something like this had happened.

_A month or so into the semester Nathan realized that no matter how hot his professor was he couldn't make himself get into this class. He was mesmerized by the way her lips moved when she recited a sonnet but couldn't for the life of him remember what they were about. He needed help and he decided to go straight to the source. Miss James. He waited back after class and slowly made his way down t her desk. Along the journey he had time to admire the way she looked. It was a crisp fall day and she had dressed in form fitting khaki pants a blue short sleeve second skin top and a fitted black blazer Her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with a few pieces having fallen during class. He approached her quietly not wanting to frighten her as she busied herself with collecting her things._

_Haley could feel a voluminous figure approach her desk and she looked up into the blue eyes of Nathan Scott. He had been her student for the past month but nothing had ever been said between the two before today. He looked a bit nervous fidgeting with his back pack straps. She smiled up at him and fully took him in. The shirt he was wearing did wonders for his broad chest and well built arms. He may not have been playing anymore but from what she could tell his body was still in NBA shape. He caught her eye and smiled slightly trying to figure out what to say. She helped him along with this by being the first one to speak._

"_Is there something I can help you with Mr. Scott?" she asked smiling reassuringly to him hoping to ease a bit of his nerves. _

"_Its Nathan," he said grinning at her," and yes I was wondering if there was any way I could get some help with the stuff we have been going over in class, Miss James"_

"_Of course Nathan, and please call me Haley maybe we can work out some sort of schedule"_

"_That would be great thanks so much Haley"_

"_Do Tuesdays and Thursdays work for you?"_

"_Yeah that will be perfect…so I will see you tomorrow around four then?"_

"_Yeah see you then"_

_Nathan and Haley fell into a comfortable routine meeting every Tuesday and Thursday to go over what had been going on n class. Over time the two grew more and more comfortable with each other and flirty banter had somehow become a staple of their conversations. They shared life stories and how they got where they were. They had become friends but the mutual physical attraction was becoming harder and harder to ignore especially for Nathan. He was trying so hard to keep his distance but every time she laughed or licked her lips all he wanted to do was kiss her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Today she was droning on and on about the Merchant of Venice and he was enraptured. Not by the story but by her. He stared as she pulled her long brown hair off her neck and put into a haphazard bun on top of her head noticing her graceful kissable neck coming into view. He closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the picture of him licking and biting at said neck. _

"_Nathan, Nathan wake up," she laughed, "I know Shakespeare is boring for you but I dint think I was to the point of making you fall asleep."_

_He opened his eyes with a start laughing heartily at the pouty look on her face. She noticed with awe just how cute he was when he smiled like that. His broad jaw line was literally begging her to kiss it. Often times she found herself feeling warm from just the way he looked at her. She was sure he looked at most women that way but couldn't help but think he thought of her as special. But she knew she could never ever cross that line. She was a professional and she would be damned if she jeopardized that._

" _Oh Hales you could never bore me..in fact I think it's the exact opposite. You most definitely keep me on my toes." _

_This earned him a big grin and a small wink and it was then that he knew he couldn't contain himself any longer. With one long look in her eyes he darted across the table and pulled her to him connecting their lips. She was hesitant at first but he persisted and soon both were battling and enjoying what they had been fighting for weeks. She leaned into him even more wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him wrap his hands around her waist. The kiss went on until they both needed air . Not wanting to let go of her he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her chastely on the lips._

"_God, Haley I have been wanting to do that forever"_

_She looked into his eyes and without another thought whispered to him _

"_419 Lakeview Drive my house….meet me there at 7 and don't tell anyone."_

_With that she grabbed her purse and left the room._

_And that started the secret affair between teacher and student._

Haley and Nathan rode the last waves of their orgasms placing light kisses on each other and enjoying the moments before reality once again settled in. They both began busying themselves with redressing stealing kisses every now and then. Nathan knew it was now or never. He had to do it. He knew she wouldn't like it and would fight him every step but it needed to happen they had to move forward.

With a deep breath he started in on what had become a continual point of contention.

"Haley we need to think about going public. I cant stand these secret meetings. I want to share you with my world not just my doorman"

"Nathan you know we cant. Its just not an option for us right now. We cant. It wont work."

"will it ever be an option Haley? Because I need more from you and I know you need more from me"

Haley crossed the room and sat down trying to keep her eyes down. "Why now Nathan. You have been fine with this for months. You cant just go changing things that we agreed on."

Nathan saw red and had to keep himself from yelling "Its now because I love you Haley. Yep I do. I am in ass crazy in love you. And I refuse to hide that from anyone. You are it for me but if you don't feel that way about me then I guess we are done."

With that he blew past her and out the door slamming it behind him. Haley collapsed against the floor the weight of his words paralyzing her and keeping her from running after him. He loved her. He loved her. She knew she loved him but it would only complicate matters and she and he had too much to lose. With that she let the tears overtake her the memories of their time together flashing through her mind. The stolen kisses during their tutoring sessions, the long walks through the park after a long hushed conversation filled dinner. The lost weekends where they never left bed hardly even to shower and when they did it was often together. He had consumed her entire life and now he was gone.

_Haley glanced up at Nathan as he filed past her desk on his way out of class giving him a small smile as he placed a small object on her desk. After the classroom was empty she finally saw what Nathan had left on her desk. It was a single Hershey Kiss wrapped in silver casing. She grinned as she unwrapped the treat before savoring its sweet taste._

_Later on that night as she and Nathan sat in bath tub sharing a bottle of wine the memory of his gift came to her mind._

"_So what was with the Kiss you left behind? Am I getting too thin for you? DO I need to fatten up, cause if you feel that way we can always cut down on our own personal workout sessions."_

_She giggled as he pounced on her " Oh hell no..those will still be happening daily babe. I left the Kiss there because its for all the times I want to kiss you and hold you and cant. Its to let you know that's what I want to do all the time" _

_Haley could barely contain herself as she jumped on his lap the water splashing over the edge of the tub as she showed him over and over again just how much his secret gesture was appreciated._

" Ok guys read the next two chapters of Julius Caesar before class on Monday and be ready to discuss…have a great weekend you can go."

Haley had barely made it through class with out tearing up. She refused to look at Nathan for fear all she would see would be hate in his eyes. She went about and pretended nothing was wrong.

Nathan for his part kept his head down and eyes shut. His heart was breaking and he didn't know what to do. He was in love with her and was also so angry with her and couldn't rectify the two.

As the students filed out of class Haley buried her head in a book. She busied herself and did nothing as she saw Nathan file by her.

Once the class was empty she looked up and saw the telltale silver wrapping of a Hershey Kiss on the edge of her desk. She broke out into a grin and realized that he still cared. He still loved her. She realized he was willing to do and sacrifice anything to be with her and it was about time she woke up and got what her heart really wanted. Him. All of him.

With out another thought she got up and ran out of the room hoping she could find him before he got too far. She made it down the steps and out into the quad and laughed as she saw him hobbling along thanking God for his knee injury.

"Nathan, Nathan Scott"

He heard her scream his name and turned around only to have her full on sprint at him jumping into his arms.

"Damn Hales. Did you forget the knee?" He grinned at her flustered state and looked at her waiting for an explanation. "You know Haley we are out in the middle of everyone. They can all see"

"Screw em…Nathan I love you too and I want all the same things you do. We deserve to show everyone what we have and I am not waiting anymore."

He had his lips on hers before she could get another syllable out. This was actually happening. The girl he loved loved him back and he was finally able to kiss her whenever he wanted wherever he wanted.

They kept kissing ignoring the weird looks they were receiving. They may be public but they never had to explain. Let people say what they want. They knew they were it.

Who knew English Lit could be this interesting?


End file.
